Didn't see this one coming
by ViciousLies
Summary: Kazemaru/Endou. The fact that Endou returns back to the quaters late really bothers him. Not for the fact that it is far beyond midnight but for the reason that a certain someone is with him. lol summary sucks.


I really had to get this from my mind or else I would have never finished this piece I think. Even tho you might think Kazemaru is kinda ooc or something, I really like him being top and to me he suffers of great sexual frustration /laughs

And being a sexual frustrated teenage boy you know where hormones can get you.

That's all from my side.

* * *

Breaking the habit

**Disclaimer: **Not mine but the plot

**Wordcount: 1476**

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** boy/boy action. Kinda ooc for Kazemaru I guess. English being not my mothertongue.

This was really getting to him.

No matter how much he tried to keep himself occupied with ball practice or running, it was not hard to notice that their captain kept coming back to their quarters later and later in the night. First, it was a matter of 10 minutes or something after curfew, but lately he mostly never returned before midnight at all. Kazemaru was quite sure that the brunet had grown so fond of his tire training at the beach down the road, that he must be forgetting about anything else. So, in effect it was a good thing for their captain being so keen on all that goalkeeper training wouldn't it be for that tiny little fact that bothered the tealnet about this matter.

Or better, two little tiny facts. Persons.

Kazemaru rolled his eyes in annoyance as he kept starring out of the open window he was standing next to.

Yet, one of them was a greater pain to the teen than the other.

It drove Kazemaru nuts ever since they've come to Lioncott Island and since Endou has met that 'amazing' forward from Orpheus, Fidio Aldena, and that 'awesome' goalkeeper from Little Giant whose name was Rococo or something.

Honestly Kazemaru couldn't care any less.

To his inner distress however, Endou had decided that he certainly liked talking about those two foreign players.

Often.

More like 24/7 in Kazemaru's eyes.

He grunted and closed the window, growing tired by every minute passing by tediously.

All this rambling shit about the two talents Endou obviously adored in his sense of soccer, made Kazemaru wanna snap at him. Hard.

Cause it was really kinda unfair to talk about other _so amazingly awesome boys _right in front of your own boyfriend, wasn't it? Even harsh on Kazemaru's feelings considering the fact that it was him who had to listen to all of Endou's lectures on their playstyle, their Hissatsu or the way they tied their shoelaces.

He didn't wanna care or know and he didn't want Endou to care either. It hurt him deeply that his boyfriend was so infitrated with them and seemed to have completely forgotten about the fact that it was Kazemaru who was his boyfriend.

But Endou wouldn't be Endou if he wouldn't stay oblivious in his naivité and in fact, this was one of the many reasons the tealnet had fallen for him in the first place.

He turned around hearing a cracking noise from the door right behind him the moment he had ended his last thought and saw Endou entering the gloomy room they shared a second after.

"Ahaha sorry Kazemaru... I think I lost my sense of time again"

The midfielder smiled as he left his previous position at the window to greet his boyfriend with a small hug and a chaste kiss to his left cheek.

"Tire practice again?" he asked, then yawning as he stretched his slightly sore muscles. Training has been rough on the whole team this week, he mused.

"Yes!" Endou beamed and threw himself on his bed, facing Kazemaru

"Eventually, Fidio showed up and he helped me train for that new Hissatsu technique I came up with and we got really excited and didn't even realize it was already this late -"

the captain of Inazuma Japan couldn't finish that sentence as the number 2 of his team had leaned over suddenly, kissing him eagerly on the lips out of the blue.

Endou's eyes went wide at the sudden turn of events, but soon enough he closed his brown orbs and engaged in that kiss he was receiving.

Only moments later, Kazemaru had him pushed with his back against the mattress, his mouth still heavily occupied with his captain's lips and tongue which kissed back clumsily. He then moved from those lush lips down to Endou's neck where he kept kissing and nibbling for a while, then catching his breath mumbling a low "I hate this..." into Endou's right shoulder.

"Uh..wh-what?" the brunet slightly lifted his head from the bed underneath, a faint blush gracing his tanned cheeks in a rosy tone.

"When you talk about him... that Fidio guy..." he bit down on the junction between neck and shoulder

"it makes me wanna... mark you or something..."

"M-mark me? What are you talking about Kazemaru?"

"Forget about it" he bit down again, this time harder than he had actually intended to, so that the skin almost immediately turned in it's colour to a dark blue.

"But I don't get what you mean-"

"I'll show you" as soon as he had said that he started to take off his own shirt, leaving himself with a bare chest straddling the other.

"You've never been good with words so I'll show you with my actions." Kazemaru finished, licking his dry lips at the prospect of further actions.

Endou, still confused about what was going on exactly in the other's mind, had to blush at the sight before him as he couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend, now half naked.

Kazemaru chuckled at this, unzipping Endou's jersey and getting rid of it in the process, continuing with the trikot underneath.

A sloppy wet kiss followed, placed on the captain's now bare chestbone, from where Kazemaru's tongue traveled all the way down to Endou's stomach, caressing and the licking on his journey down.

A moan on Endou' side let him knew that he was pushing the right buttons, causing him to smirk as he teasingly pulled on Endou's grey boxers he wore under his trousers, making said teen gasp in surprise.

A final lick over the brunets hipbone until the taller teen raised his head again to lock eyes with the other

"Forgot about him already, Mamoru?" he asked with a stern voice, his hands now on the left and right side to Endou's head, steadying him in his position.

"What are you talking about Kazemaru? I still don't see what problem you might have with Fidio."

the tealnet frowned

"the problem is that you don't notice. You never notice cuz you are too busy talking about him or Rococo that is. It's always about them when we are alone. Fidio and his shoots, Rococo and his catches, dilly dally, shilly shally!"

His eyes had been fixed on the other's with a hard gaze, which was now ineffective as Endou started laughing suddenly.

"Ahahaha Kazemaru you can't be serious now!"

"Well, I am _Endou_..." he growled, annoyed that Endou just couldn't stop laughing at that matter and in their current position.

"Ahahah.. I can't believe it!", he kept on laughing, now low on air as he tried desperately to stop his fit.

When he was finally able to swallow and take a deep breath he smiled up at Kazemaru happily

"I thought you were interested! You always listened to what I said about them that I thought you were interested in their style and stuff and kept gathering information about them to tell you... "

A deadly silence followed.

Kazemaru starring right at Endou's brown eyes, who told him he was honest with him, and Endou watching Kazemaru's face change from anger into bewilderment.

"Please tell me you are kidding me."

"Am not, Ichirouta." the brunet grinned and Kazemaru slumped down ontop of Endou with a loud groan of frustration.

Mood completely killed.

"Outch, you're heavy Kazemaru!"

"I don't care..." he mumbled into the bruised shoulder

This better had to be a huge joke he thought. Endou had to be kidding.

He had to.

Or was it really his own damn fault that he got so worked over nothing at all? Got to freaking jealous of the two that he nearly jumped Endou out of some kind of sexual frustration?

This was ridiculous.

"You're an idiot. But.. thanks I guess."

The midfielder whispered, now more comfortable on Endou's chest, his finger drawing lazy circles over the other's collarbone

"No problem" Endou chuckled

"Next time please refrain from mentioning other people when we are alone..."

"Gotcha! Actually... I ..."

"Hm?"

"I missed this." he finished, turning their bodies so they lay next to each other, Endou cuddling up to Kazemaru, his right arm around the other's bare waist.

The taller smiled at this, pulling Endou closer to him, savouring the feeling of the two of them together again so nicely.

He shouldn't have overreacted. In the end Endou had thought of him the whole time. And that made it worth enduring it all along, Kazemaru decided.

~*°*~Owari~*°*~

what do you think?

Any good?

Too ooc?

Please tell me in a review!


End file.
